The True Enemy
by SharinganWeasel
Summary: Olympus is clueless,Kronos has risen,an anti-Olympian army has formed,and a secret weapon is deployed.Olympus is going down and the Olympians are heroless...or at least that's what Kronos thinks.Afterall,the true enemy has yet to be revealed.
1. Intro

With messy jet black hair and sea-green eyes, they say I look a lot like Poseidon—I wouldn't really know since I've never met him.

Poseidon is one of the 12 Olympian gods with thrones on Olympus. The others are Zeus, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hera, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, and Demeter. There's also Hades, who sits in the Underworld and fumes about being banned from Olympus. He's a member of the Big Three along with his brothers Zeus and Poseidon.

The Big Three are supposed to be the strongest of the gods, along with being children of the Titan Lord Kronos. I'm sure you've all heard the story of how Kronos ate his kids, he was just the _greatest_ dad, then his kids escaped his stomach and chopped him into tiny pieces that were dumped into the lovely dark pit known as Tartarus, and that was the end of Lord Kronos right?

Ha, I wish.

See, the Olympians didn't know it, but Kronos had been _slowly_ regaining his form over the last few centuries. He finally attained a body 30 years ago by a group of traitors (to the Olympians anyway) that pledged themselves to him. _Why_ the idiots wanted to bring back an evil titan, or even _how_ they brought back an evil titan, I have no clue.

But what I do know is that Kronos put his grand scheme to action—you didn't really think that Kronos did _nothing _during his time in Tartarus did you?—and spent the past 30 years gathering allies to form the ultimate army to tear down Olympus. New recruits join every day, the army just gets more and more powerful, and the gods are oblivious to it all.

They. Don't. Suspect. A. Thing.

You'd think that within 30 years someone would slip up and say something or get caught, but no spies have ever come snooping around.

All traitors are immediately taken care of. There is no quitting.

Everything is done secretly, quietly, and without a hitch.

But I plan on changing that.

I may be the 12 year old boy that serves as the second in command of the Anti-Olympian army, but I don't want the world to be ruled by the Lord of Time.

I don't want to see my_ father_ destroy this planet.

-Linebreak-

**Surprised you at the end didn't I? Maybe not? **

**REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you think.**


	2. I Get A Mission From An Evil Sith

"84…."

_Slash._

"85…"

I pivot 360 degrees, swinging my scythe in a full circle, annihilating the last of the drachmae.

"100. Done!" I shout. I've finished my morning warm-up.

You're probably wondering what lunatic defeats a hundred drachmae and calls it a _warm-up_, well when you work for an all-powerful-psycho-Titan-with-family-issues that uses monsters of his own army as training dummies for his own army, you typically have warm-ups like that. And when that all-powerful-psycho-Titan-with-family-issues is your dad, you can't just turn in a resignation letter and expect to walk out the front door alive and whole. I also have to be the strongest half-blood in existence or I'll be thrown in Tartarus by my loving father, but no pressure.

I scan the arena with golden eyes and wonder, for the 1000th time, how we manage to conceal this place.

The arena is nothing special—it's a cave with a 3 acre wide dirt floor and 120 foot ceiling—but it's kind of hard to miss something this big (even if we are underneath a mountain). Sure, some mortals that were a little too curious stumbled across the entrance, a 20 foot gap, a few years ago, but I don't get how all the demigods that pass by on their quests miss it, or how all the monsters pouring into the base of Mt. Rushmore doesn't raise any red flags.

Are the Olympians even paying attention to the mortal world?

"Sir." says a voice.

Whipping around, with scythe in hands, I see a tall, brown-haired teen that looks around 16 standing by the hall entrance.

Tapping the blade on the ground, my 8ft scythe reverts back into a black watch on my right wrist. My eyes became their normal sea-green color, they're only golden when I use my powers or scythe.

"Hey Todd." I reply, walking over to him.

Todd Sparrow was a son of Hecate that had joined the Anti-Olympian Amy (AOA) last year. He hates the Olympians for not recognizing the minor gods—a common reason to join for the demigods in the AOA.

"Lord Kronos requires your presence immediately." He says quickly, a nervous edge in his voice.

I sigh. Wonderful.

"Ok, I'll go see what the evil sith wants now. See ya around Todd." I pass the flighty messenger, who's shocked by my disrespectfulness, and start down the wide granite hall.

I guess I act like Lord Kronos doesn't scare me. He actually does freak me out, but I only fear him to a certain extent. I have enough defiance in me so that I don't kill the Olympian demigods that I come across when I'm on missions and I make sure not all of the imprisoned satyrs become dog food for the hellhounds.

I might just be crazy though.

Striding into the Throne Room, I'm met with the sight of the "evil sith" sitting on his black throne.

I kneel. "How can I be of service my Lord?"

"Percy. You shouldn't insult your superiors, it isn't polite." He says calmly, yet you have to be stupid not to notice the underlying menace in his voice.

I involuntarily flinch. Crap. He found out about the Star Wars joke.

"Normally I would toss you to the hydra for such behavior, but I'm in a good mood. Now rise!"

I stand from my kneeling position and look at him, trying to hide my curiosity. It's not every day Lord Kronos is in a mood that can be considered _good._

Kronos notices my interest and smirks viciously. "A convenient thing has just happened Percy, Zeus's master bolt has been stolen, and the gods are being divided because of it. Zeus is accusing Poseidon of having taken it, but I know this is not true. Poseidon has no real gain for stealing the master bolt."

Okay, so the gods are fighting which it great and all for the AOA, but I don't know where he's going with this lightning bolt issue. Does he want me to find it?

As if reading my mind, the Titan says, "You are to find this "lightning thief" Percy, and bring him to me, along with the master bolt. You have two weeks. Go."

I nod and turn to leave.

"Percy."

I stop and look over my shoulder.

"You are not to reveal your identity." Kronos says coldly.

I nod again, exiting the room.

**-Linebreak-**

In my room, I'm shoving all the stuff I _think_ I'll need for this trip into a black sling backpack. Sure, I can fit more in a duffel or normal backpack, but you can't do back flips as well with those.

Un-latching my armor, I fling it behind me without looking. I pull on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, strapping two sheathed daggers to my hip. The daggers are charmed so that they won't be detected by metal detectors. Lacing up my sneakers and slipping on a black hoodie, I run out the door.

**-Linebreak-**

I must be a magnet for weirdoes.

It started with the cop who chased me down the street in South Dakota with a taser because I accidently threw a dagger at this old lady that I swore was a fury. Then there was that grumpy old man on the flight to New York that thought I was his grandson and kept complaining about how I never visit and won't mow his lawn. After him came this lady that—well you get the idea.

So here I am, 4 hours after being assigned my newest mission, staring at a strawberry field across the road.

Hello Camp Half-Blood.

**-Linebreak-**

**Yes, I put the evil lair in Mt. Rushmore (I watched National Treasure Book of Secrets last night). **

**Does anyone have any questions about ANYTHING in the story? I know I'm doing a horrible job of explaining things, but you don't want his whole life story in the 2****nd**** chapter.**

**The story will pick up in the next chapter; I just had to get this out of the way. Chapters will get longer too.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
